The Island
by Backbiter
Summary: All HiMEs are to be deported to an island. Their mission is to kill all living creatures on that island which seems easy enough. However, on this island, Natsuki is subject to power-hungry foes and a sudden, raw lust for a certain tawny-haired girl.
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: Before I begin, I would like to say that my previous story, _Creep_, is on hiatus. I am remaking it and having a lot of trouble finding a proper setting for it. It will return, but I am uncertain as to when.

I warn readers of this story that this chapter does not contain much communication between Natsuki and Shizuru. The second chapter will have a bit more. I plan on advancing slowly when it comes to their relationship. I won't rush it. I apologise for any grammatical mistakes.

* * *

Shizuru watched as trains passed by, leading to all sorts of directions. With her back erect and her legs crossed, she waited patiently for her train to arrive and take her away.

"Miss Fujino," said Mister Tanaka, her old butler and long time friend, "it is quite chilly. Would you like my coat?"

She turned to the old man with his hunched back and his strong build. Shizuru smiled at him and politely declined his offer. Her eyes soon found the charcoal clouds which churned unhappily as they hid away the sun.

"Mister Tanaka," she said finally as she rubbed her bruised cheek, "may I ask you something?"

"Anything, Miss Fujino."

Her eyes travelled towards Tanaka and she could feel her smile falter slightly. She said to him, "How is Tokyo?"

Her old friend stared down at her for a long minute before he said, "Well, I haven't been there myself. Mister Fujino, however, claims that it is quite a revolting place. He says that it has been modernised by American culture and that he fears going back there."

She did not speak for a while as she thought on this.

"Miss Fujino," said Tanaka, "I assure you, you will have a splendid time at your new home."

She smiled at Tanaka, despite the bad feeling which made her body tingle with anxiety.

Once she heard the screech of metal grinding against metal, Shizuru turned to see that her train had just arrived.

She quickly stood up and bowed to Mister Tanaka. Shizuru straightened up and touched his arm affectionately as she said, "Thank you, Mister Tanaka. For everything. I am truly blessed to have known you."

Mister Tanaka laughed, which was rather rare.

"You remind me so much of your mother, Miss Fujino," he said. "Good luck."

She nodded to him and headed for the train without looking back, her bags trailing behind her.

* * *

After the war of the HiME's, the tension of the Carnival simmered down, Shizuru Fujino soon became school council president.

It was very much expected. Haruka was loud-mouthed and did not know how to motivate a crowd. Despite her HiME status, she was simply not meant to lead.

Haruka took her loss rather badly, but thankfully, she no longer had her HiME powers and was unable to go on a rampage with her ball and chain.

All was well for the time being. With the new school year finally here and the lack of powers to keep under control, Shizuru felt quite confident being the new president. She was quite certain that many people liked her and that they would do as she said. Haruka was a bit rowdy at first, but Shizuru soon satisfied her by giving her the position as Executive Director of the Suzushiro Directory, which may have sounded quite grand. However, Haruka's job was to do all of the things the other council members wouldn't, which wasn't all that grand.

Then came trouble.

Now, to say that it was trouble would be quite an understatement, especially for Shizuru, the newly elected council president. However, she had expected this sort of thing to happen at some point.

HiME powers returned. But they were more than just mere monsters and materialised weapons, if that wasn't enough earlier. There was also a grave twist to it. The participants were ordered to be shipped off to some island in the Pacific. After all, it was for the safety of the students around them.

Shizuru did not know what to think about this new policy bestowed upon Fuuka Academy. She did not agree with it, that was for certain. However, the majority of the students' lives greatly weighed out those of a select few (perhaps ten or more; Shizuru along with the rest of Fuuka had not been informed of them as yet).

The participants were allowed to visit at certain points in time in order to say hello to their family and friends. They were not completely cut off from civilisation. That was good, wasn't it?

Shizuru was particularly worried about Kuga Natsuki. She had been a HiME once, why not again? Shizuru would indeed be worried about her. She didn't know how Natsuki could handle herself in the wilderness, without guidance. Shizuru had been guiding her through the previous Carnival. Without Shizuru, it was a wonder how Natsuki would survive.

Shizuru would just have to wait, patiently now, before all the HiME's were sent away.

So, Shizuru waited for answers.

* * *

"Fujino!" snapped Haruka as she slammed a hand on Shizuru's desk. "Wake up!"

Shizuru's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around to see that the student council room was morbidly silent. Even Haruka did not look as lively as she usually would.

"What is it, Haruka?" asked Shizuru airily.

Haruka handed her a bulky letter with a candle wax seal. Shizuru took it from Haruka's hand and, with a suspicious gaze, tore it open with the letter-opener at the edge of her desk.

A collar fell out of it. No paper. Just a collar.

There was a long silence as Shizuru stared at it, confused. She looked up at Haruka for an explanation.

"You're a HiME now, Shizuru," said Reito, his tone even, but his eyes reflecting the morbidity of the situation.

And the plot thickens.

* * *

Shizuru was probably not very good at noticing things because she did not recall any signs of being a HiME.

She did not have any powers nor did she have a beast at her command. There was no marking on any part of her body and she did not have any weapons to summon at any given time. She was merely a student council president with ordinary responsibilities.

At first, Shizuru thought this was a joke. Then it dawned on her that jokes in general were not Haruka's style and she silently began to think of the possibilities. What could happen in this event? Probably nothing terrible. They couldn't let innocent teenagers get killed. It didn't seem fair. They couldn't let the students get hurt like last time.

But who said the faculty hurt any of the students? It was the students themselves that were driven to madness, to anarchy. They were the ones who turned on each other and hurt each other. Shizuru could not imagine the lack of order on an island full of hormonal teenaged girls. The thought was nearly frightening.

Shizuru slipped into a sort of depression, but no one really noticed. Reito probably did, considering that the two were best friends, but he did not voice his concerns. Her smiles were still flawless. Her grace was still surreal. No one knew she was going to be shipped off to the middle of nowhere in a moment's time.

One evening, as Shizuru walked down the pathway of the garden to find some peace of mind, there she was. Kuga Natsuki.

Natsuki and Shizuru didn't talk all that much. In fact, they only talked whenever they met up by chance. At least recently, ever since she met Tate. Not that Shizuru minded the boy. It wasn't his fault.

Shizuru went to the garden to find quiet, but Natsuki always tended to be an exception. She approached Natsuki slowly and said, "It is a surprise to see Natsuki at school for once."

Natsuki looked up from the flower she was holding and turned around to Shizuru. To Shizuru's surprise, there was nothing lively about Natsuki at that moment. Her green eyes were dull, her skin was pale (or paler than usual), and she looked very, very frail.

"Hey, Shizuru," Natsuki greeted gruffly, her voice quiet.

"Ara, what is wrong with Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she leaned in a bit, her hands behind her back.

Natsuki opened her mouth to speak, but, when she found no words to speak, she shook her head and snarled, "None of your business."

With that, she turned away from Shizuru and shoved her hands in the pouch of her jacket. Shizuru watched as Natsuki shifted under her gaze and turned back to Shizuru.

"Don't you have something to do?" she asked irritably. Shizuru smiled.

"Not really."

"Eh…," Natsuki groaned as she brushed past Shizuru and stalked away. Shizuru turned to Natsuki and said, "Is it the HiMEs that has Natsuki so upset?"

Natsuki paused and glanced back. "No," she said curtly. "I'll see you around, Shizuru."

Shizuru watched Natsuki as she reached the doors to the main building and slipped inside. Shizuru kept her gaze for a few brief seconds before sighing to herself and looking up at the clouds. The sun did not wish to shine that morning, so there was little to be happy about.

Shizuru was to be shipped off by the end of the week. What would people say about her disappearance? What would her father say? What would he do?

The mere thought of leaving civilisation was scalding to the touch. She did not want to leave. She was uncertain as to whether she would return whole or not.

The last few days passed by quite quickly. Shizuru's heart fell lower and lower as she thought of the things she would miss. She would miss the students (the 'easy' ones especially), her tea (quite literally her anti-drug for personal reasons), her friends (or perhaps her only real friend, Reito), even Haruka's loud mouth (because, she had to admit, she made her look good). She would miss the garden and her warm bed and maybe even Tomoe, that bizarre green-haired girl who was always willing to do whatever Shizuru told her to.

The only thing to look forward to was the fact that she would be able to offer her services to Natsuki. She had asked Mashiro about whether Natsuki was also a HiME and Mashiro had smiled solemnly and said, "Why, yes. She isn't all too happy about it, but that is how things have turned out."

Shizuru had met her around the time she'd became class representative. Natsuki was ambitious and desired answers. Her inquisitiveness struck Shizuru as odd, seeing as Fuuka was not the type of school to encourage such bold behaviour. But Natsuki had been different. After all, her mother had died, murdered even, and Natsuki sought her answers with vigour.

Of course, the truth is hardly ever a pretty thing. Saeko, Natsuki's mother, was willing to sell Natsuki to the Searrs Foundation for experimentation. Upon hearing this, Natsuki was a wreck and found solace in Tate who had been her shoulder to 'cry on', despite the lack of tears. Natsuki was not one to cry, but one to sulk and snap. Shizuru had kept an eye on her, even if Natsuki had partially forgotten her existence after the Carnival.

Recently, however, Tate has been absent from both Mai and Natsuki's lives. Rumours of a fight had gone around and inevitably reached Shizuru's eager ears. Shizuru grew worried and tried to reach out to Natsuki. Natsuki rejected her advances and proceeded to mope in silence and solitude. By that final weeks, on that final day before Shizuru would be shipped away, she approached Natsuki once again in the garden.

"I'm not in the mood, Shizuru," snapped Natsuki, her eyes narrowed and hateful. "Leave me alone!"

"Ara! Why is Natsuki so defensive?" asked Shizuru, pushing her luck. Natsuki said nothing. She ripped a flower out from its bunch and crushed it in her hand absent-mindedly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Shizuru thought about what to ask next as the petals of the decimated flower dropped from Natsuki's thin fingers, like blood. Her eyes were glazed over, her mind obviously far, far away in the deep crevices of her own sadness. Shizuru could see it quite clearly and recognise it almost immediatly, considering she had seen it in the mirror quite often.

"Now, what have I told Natsuki about killing flowers?" asked Shizuru, cokcing her head to the side and crossing her arms. Natsuki didn't speak for a long while as she seemed to try and find herself.

"I just need some time alone," was all she said, solemnly gazing into the distance. Shizuru felt her heart fall slightly, but heeded Natsuki's words. She supposed that she understood.

However, the rest of the day went by with Shizuru thinking about Natsuki.

Which probably explained why Shizuru had a dream about her on the night before her departure. She made a very brief appearance, but she was undoubtedly there amidst the chaos. She was sitting in that restaurant nearby, biting into an apple (or was it a pomegranate?). Shizuru had been drenched in blood across the street, calling for help. A red car zoomed by and Natsuki was gone.

So Shizuru was rather shocked when she was literally yanked out of bed that morning and gagged. She was blindfolded and her wrists were bound together by some rope. She felt strong hands lift her up and fling her onto the holder's shoulder before being hauled out of her room.

After a long ride, Shizuru was finally put on her own two feet and the gag was ripped from her mouth.

Shizuru did not dare make a sound. She did not know where she was and she was barefoot and standing around in her knickers and nightgown.

She felt something cold press against the side of her face, including her ear.

"Your father is on the phone," a delicate voice said. "If you haven't already told him that you are leaving Fuuka, you must tell him now and bid him farewell. You have five minutes."

"Father?" Shizuru said calmly.

"Shizuru?" growled the husky voice of her father. "What are you calling me so late for?"

"I'm leaving Fuuka," said Shizuru, trying to sound stronger than she felt. "I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier, but I have some business to handle and—"

"What _business?_" snarled her father. "Your business is at school."

"It is mandatory that I go," Shizuru spoke quietly.

"I demand I speak with the headmistress," he spat. "Where is she? Is she there? Shizuru? Speak up!"

"Time up," said a deep voice as the phone was taken away from Shizuru's ear and the babbling of her father was ceased.

"Where am I?" asked Shizuru.

There was a steady pause. Then there was some shifting and incoherent whispering that had Shizuru straining her ears.

Then the soft voice said, "Miss Fujino, you know that you are a HiME now, yes?"

"Yes."

"You also know that you are meant to be shipped away today?" asked the voice.

"Yes," Shizuru repeated.

"Admittedly, we have left out one great detail," said the voice. "You are not being shipped away merely because of student safety."

Shizuru stayed silent as her mind worked on overdrive. If not for the students, then what else could be so important that the school was required to ship off teenagers into the middle of nowhere?

"Your responsibility is to wipe out all the Orphans in that area along with its human inhabitants," said the voice. Shizuru frowned at this and turned her head to where she believed the voice was coming from.

"Orphans?" she echoed, wondering what this was. It sounded awfully familiar, but she couldn't put her head around it. "Children without parents are a threat?"

"Ever the joker, Shizuru," said the voice, far from amused by Shizuru's sarcasm. "No. I'm talking about the monsters that the HiMEs fought. Surely you remember them from last year's events."

Shizuru did indeed remember what an Orphan was. She mentally recoiled at the thought of going against such things.

"I am not accustomed to fighting," Shizuru admitted.

"That can be arranged," replied the voice. "The forest is an ideal place to hone your skills."

Before Shizuru could answer, she felt something hit her across the head and she passed out before she felt herself hit the ground.

* * *

"Natsuki! Natsuki, wake up!"

Natsuki groaned and let her eyes flutter open. She shot up and felt her neck. Cold metal greeted her callous fingers instead of warm skin.

Natsuki whirled around and saw that Mai was there along with Mikoto. Mai smiled sheepishly as Natsuki spun her head around and took in her surroundings. Natsuki rose to her feet slowly and watched as palm trees swayed in the light breeze and ocean waters rolled calmly and lapped at the sandy shore.

"Mai," said Natsuki, her eyes narrowing, "where are we?"

She turned to the young redhead only to get a shrug of the shoulders.

"Beats me," she replied. She handed over a cracked coconut. "You want?"

Natsuki ignored the offer and took a few steps towards the froth of the tide. She looked out into the deep blue only to see nothing but sky and ocean coming together in the distance. Nothing else.

"_Oi!_" Natsuki cried out with the maximum power of her lungs. Her voice did not travel very far and died out rather quickly. Natsuki growled and whirled around.

"I'm afraid you're going to be stuck here until further notice, Kuga Natsuki," said a voice from beyond the wall of palm trees. Natsuki ran towards the palm trees and saw no one. "You are to be detained here until you complete your mission."

"Where are you?" Natsuki screamed.

"Up here."

Natsuki snapped her head skyward only to see an intercom wrapped to one of the many palm trees. A cable led down that particular tree and ran along the forest floor. Natsuki was about to follow it until the voice of the intercom spoke up.

"I am not present in this forest, Kuga. I am in the comfort of my home, watching your every move."

Natsuki didn't bother listening. She went to follow the cable and soon came across a large hunk of metal. It was wide and bulky and buttons flashed upon its black surface. A satellite rotated on its head, picking up signals from far, far away.

"I told you," it said. "Now, Natsuki, you have been given specific orders before you have been deported here. I suggest you follow them."

"You're fucking ridiculous," Natsuki snarled.

"Do not make this difficult for the both of us, Miss Kuga," said the voice. "You must do as you're told. I don't make the rules."

Natsuki scowled and kicked the contraption. It didn't budge.

"Kuga," said the voice warningly. Natsuki commenced walking away. "Kuga! Listen to me. You will face consequences if you don't kill all the Orphans on this island."

"I'm not doing a damn thing until I get a ticket out of here!" Natsuki shot back. "I'm done! I don't want to be a HiME anymore!"

"That is just the way things are," said the voice quietly. "I'm sorry, Kuga, I really am."

"Just shut up already!" spat Natsuki. Suddenly, she felt a power sweep over her and Duran emerged from the ground. Natsuki stumbled back and leaned against a tree, stunned. She hadn't meant to summon him at that moment.

Duran raised his head and howled at the sun before turning to Natsuki for commands. Natsuki stared at him for a good long while, taking him in. She had not seen him in so many months. It was weird to finally be acquainted with him after so long.

"Duran…," Natsuki whispered as she put her hand on his metal muzzle. He growled and pushed his muzzle up against her hand. Natsuki smiled. "It's been a while."

"Kuga," the voice called out, "I don't mean to ruin the reunion, but you have a mission. I suggest you complete it."

Natsuki snorted and slid her hand off of Duran.

"Whatever."


	2. The Hunt for Fruits

Disclaimer: All rights to Mai-HiME (both the manga and the anime), Mai-Otome, and _Lord of the Flies_ are reserved to Sunrise and William Golding.

Author's Note: Before I go on I would like to say thank you very, very much for the reviews. They really made my day and I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. Coomunication between Natsuki and Shizuru are somewhat limited, but as I said earlier, I hope to take it slow. Third, fourth and fifth chapter are already done, I'm just trying to improve where I can.

Also, I would like to say that I have never seen Battle Royale before. This story is based more on _Lord of the Flies_ (which is a fantastic read, by the way. I suggest you read it) and my slightly twisted imagination. However, I would like to see this Battle Royale movie everyone is talking about. :)

Thanks again for the great reviews. Pardon me for any grammatical mistakes I might have missed.

* * *

Shizuru pushed past the vines and bushes, covered in scratches and bites. Already, the forest was a death trap. All she had were her hands to fight against the snakes and the bugs that slithered from the filthiest crevices of the island.

The sun beamed down on Shizuru and, at one point, she had to loosen her tie and take off her sweater. Yes, she had been given her uniform to wear, but it did not bode well with the tropical weather of the island.

Sweat beaded Shizuru's forehead and plastered her hair against it. Her knees were weak and wobbly, but she did not show such a thing as she walked upright.

Upon her one hour stay on the island, Shizuru had already learned how to summon her Element. It was a naginata, long and foreboding. She saw this as a coincidence since her father's favourite weapon was the naginata and Shizuru had been taught how to use it from a young age. Her knowledge was rusty now, due to her lack of communication with her father, but she was still quite good.

Shizuru kept it in hand, in case any snakes decided to come after her and try and bite her like last time. They were terribly bizarre snakes, considering they were small and metallic. The last one that had bitten her was fairly large and left two long gashes on Shizuru's right arm.

She had stabbed a few snakes previously and wires spilled out of them, resembling the organs of a real snake, before they dematerialised right before Shizuru's eyes. Perhaps they too were Orphans. Shizuru was not aware that they came in smaller sizes.

Shizuru pressed on through the brush and trees and began to believe she would never find anything to keep her belly satisfied until she heard rustling in the bushes. Shizuru backed away a few steps and hid behind a random palm tree, crouching behind the bushes.

She heard footsteps pause only a few metres away. Shizuru kept still, making sure to halt her breathing for a couple of seconds.

Then she heard the clang of metal. Her grip on the naginata tightened and she crouched, ready to strike if threatened.

There was lingering pause that had Shizuru's muscles tighten before the noises returned, only this time they were louder. It was close, whatever it was. With baited breath, Shizuru waited for the thing to approach.

A second passed. Then a minute.

Then a blue beast erupted from the green foliage. Shizuru tried to strike, but it pinned her down. Its cold metal paws slammed onto her chest, causing the wind to be knocked out of her.

Shizuru raised her naginata and was about to drive it through the beast's muzzle until she heard, "Duran, what—?"

Kuga Natsuki paused upon seeing Shizuru lay under her companion.

"Shizuru?" she said, narrowing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"If it is possible," said Shizuru, barely able to speak, "could you get this 'Duran' off of my chest? I cannot breathe."

"Oh, right." Natsuki motioned for Duran to back up and he heeded her silent order. Natsuki watched as Shizuru struggled to get up, holding her chest which must have been bruised at that point. "Now answer me. Are you a HiME?"

Shizuru eyed Natsuki and noticed that her severe expression was mixed with a type of pity and anger.

"I suppose I am, considering I am on this island," said Shizuru as she smiled charmingly. Natsuki deepened her scowl.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" she snapped.

"I did not see it as important," Shizuru said with a playful shrug. Natsuki's pretty face twisted up into a dark expression.

"Whatever," she said after a minute. "You're the school president. Do you know who else is a HiME?"

"I was not given a list, being a HiME myself," Shizuru said, her smile widening. "However, I was given a cute collar for my troubles. By the way, the red suits you."

Natsuki's face went through many shades of red until it finally matched with the colour of her collar.

"T-this isn't the time for jokes," she snarled as she turned away, Duran padding alongside her. Shizuru did not know whether to accompany her or not. When Natsuki paused, turned, and waved at her, Shizuru got her answer. She caught up with Natsuki and the two of them walked through the foliage.

* * *

Natsuki was greatly confused. Shizuru was a HiME? She didn't look anything like HiME material.

Unconsciously, she wondered how Haruka would have acted to this. She snickered to the thought of Haruka going completely ballistic and smashing everything in sight.

"_Tea-woman?" A HiME? Unexpectable!"_

"_Uh… you mean, unacceptable," Yukino would pipe up. "Unexpectable isn't a word."_

"Ara, what is so funny?" asked Shizuru upon noticing Natsuki's breaths of laughter.

"It's nothing," replied Natsuki, immediately recovering. She did a quick look-around and spotted the beach. She headed for the exit of the leafy maze and both she and Shizuru emerged into the vast light of the sun.

Natsuki squinted and put a hand over her eyes for shade. She saw Mai gaping at Shizuru.

"Kaichou?" she sputtered. "You're a HiME now?"

"Is it such a surprise?" asked Shizuru with that white smile of hers. She approached Mai and Mikoto and exchanged greetings with them. Natsuki exchanged looks with Duran who had little to express.

"Mai," Mikoto whined suddenly, "I'm hungry."

"We need food," said Mai. "I guess—"

"I'll get it," Natsuki said. "I think there are fruits around here."

"Can you tell which ones are poisonous and which ones aren't?" asked Mai with a raised brow.

"Uh…"

"I will help," said Shizuru. "I have studied such things."

"Uh… sure." Natsuki turned and marched back into the forest, Shizuru trailing behind her.

Natsuki still didn't really know what to think of Shizuru's being a HiME. Did she even know how to summon her Child yet?

Probably something purple. Ever since meeting Shizuru, Natsuki had caught onto her obsession for all things purple. She wasn't surprised she hadn't dyed her hair purple or something.

The mere thought was marring, so Natsuki stopped her thought process by speaking.

"Hey, Shizuru?" asked Natsuki. "What's your Child?"

Shizuru didn't speak for a while. Natsuki and Duran paused to turn to her. Shizuru shrugged with an amused grin on her face.

"I have no idea," she said. Natsuki was hardly surprised.

"At least you know how to summon that sword thing," said Natsuki.

"A naginata."

"Oh." Natsuki was slightly embarrassed by how stupid she had sounded and went back to searching for fruits.

* * *

"Natsuki, wait," said Shizuru for the umpteenth time that evening. "That isn't good."

"And why not?" asked Natsuki, exasperated. Shizuru kept back a sigh and pointed to the fruit which crawled with spiders.

"It's probably rotten," she said.

"No, there are just spiders all over the place," said Natsuki. "Oh, whatever."

She threw the fruit into the bushes and had it roll away.

"Ow!"

Shizuru and Natsuki glanced at one another, silently asking if it was the other who made that noise.

Natsuki was quick to summon her guns and creep closer to the source of the voice. After a second, she motioned for Duran to follow. He crept forth on nimble feet. After much creeping and patience, Duran pounced. Natsuki ran over to where Duran had gone and paused. She stared down at her new victim and snarled, "Who are you?"

Shizuru slowly approached. She looked down to see that, under Duran's large paws, was a small girl with brown hair and cerulean blue eyes.

The girl whimpered and said, "Yumemiya A-Arika."

Shizuru inspected the girl. She didn't appear to be a major threat.

Natsuki seemed to sense this. She ordered Duran to back away and she watched as Arika struggled to her feet. Shizuru heard something from behind and whirled around only to be face to face with a bo staff, hitting her right in the mouth. She went crashing to the ground, her face stinging.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki cried out.

* * *

Natsuki paused.

The blade pressing hard against her neck was dangerously close to breaking the seal of her skin as the blue-haired girl with the green eyes stared into Natsuki's matching ones, boring into them like drills.

Natsuki scanned the girl's first year uniform and she growled, "Who are you?"

"You're in no place to ask me anything," the girl replied. She looked over at Shizuru and motioned for someone to approach.

A blonde girl with a fair bust size went over to the Arika girl and asked if she was alright.

Natsuki watched this go on and tried to turn to Shizuru, but the sai pressing so hard against her neck discouraged her from moving too much.

"Wait a minute…" The girl suddenly let the sai drop from Natsuki's throat and she muttered, "You're Kuga."

Natsuki rubbed her throat wearily before scrutinising the girl who seemed to recognise her. However, Natsuki was bad with faces, so she couldn't get a name.

"Chun Mei," said the girl as she offered her hand. Natsuki didn't take it. Chun's eyes narrowed and she dropped her hand. Natsuki backed off and leaned down to check on Shizuru who was still spitting out blood.

"You alright?" asked Natsuki, gripping Shizuru's chin so that she could inspect her mouth. Shizuru moved away.

"It is just a cut," said Shizuru as she rubbed her mouth free of blood on her sleeve. She inspected the sleeve of her blouse and noticed her mistake. She quickly rolled it up to her elbow and spat out a bit more blood.

"No broken tooth?" Natsuki questioned, her heart shrivelling a bit. She couldn't imagine how Shizuru would look with a tooth missing.

Shizuru shook her head and said, "All I need is water."

The girl with the golden hair handed Shizuru a water canister. Shizuru took it with a nod of appreciation and took a swig before spitting it out with a hiss of pain.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki cried, panicked. She felt a flame ignite within her and she turned on the threesome. "What'd you give her?"

"Salt water," said the blonde girl. "It's all we had."

"T-that's quite alright," said Shizuru, waving it off. Natsuki didn't think so, but she let it go. She helped Shizuru to her feet. "I feel better."

Natsuki let Shizuru go with some difficulty. Shizuru seemed to be doing alright so she tried to stop worrying.

"I am guessing you're all HiMEs," said Chun.

Natsuki didn't reply, but Chun didn't seem to mind.

"You haven't seen a Yuuki Nao by chance, have you?" she continued.

"You know Yuuki?" asked Natsuki.

"We've been acquainted," was all she said. Natsuki didn't like this curtness, but left it alone. "Have you started to hunt Orphans yet?"

"We're still looking for food," Natsuki replied.

"Oh, can we join?" asked Arika. "I'm good with finding things!"

Chun looked over at Natsuki for an answer to the girl's question.

Natsuki was very tempted to say no, but Shizuru obviously didn't mind that she got hit in the face by the blonde bimbo just a minute ago.

"Of course you can join us," said Shizuru. "Isn't that right, Natsuki?"

Natsuki didn't respond.

* * *

The more, the better, Shizuru thought to herself. She wasn't very appreciative of what they'd done to her face, but they were obviously good fighters. Having them on their side would be a most splendid idea.

Natsuki didn't seem to admire the idea, but Shizuru knew what she was doing.

All five girls soon went on a scavenger hunt for berries and other fruits for many hours. Since Chun was also an expert at identifying good and bad fruits, their search sped up tenfold. By the time they reached Mai and Mikoto, they had five handfuls of fruit.

"Ah!" shouted Mai, looking excited. "You brought more people!"

"Food!" Mikoto cried gaily, choosing to cut past the greetings and heading straight to the necessities. Shizuru dropped her handful of oddly-shaped fruits in front of Mikoto who was quick to gobble some of it up.

"Hey!" spat Natsuki as she hit Mikoto upside the head. "Don't eat everything, you little demon!"

Mikoto whined and went back to Mai, curling up next to her and shooting Natsuki a dark look.

Upon arrival, Chun, Arika, and the girl who was called Erstin introduced themselves to Mai and Mikoto. Mai was kind and welcomed the new additions to their small team. Shizuru went over to the ocean water and rinsed her mouth from the rest of the blood, cringing as she felt the salt sting the gash in her mouth.

It was already nightfall when the four began to eat. Shizuru was not hungry, so she stayed by the ocean, wondering if her father was alright with the news he had been ambushed with only the previous night.

Subconsciously, Shizuru traced her fingers over the metal of her collar. It was awfully cold for a summer's night.

As Shizuru was inspecting the moon, a cry of shock shook her to the core. She whirled around and her face nearly had an intimate encounter with a flying fruit.

"Mai, what the hell?" snapped Natsuki.

"T-there was a spider in that thing!" Mai retorted, looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Don't act stupid, Mai," Natsuki replied. "It's just a goddamn spider."

"It was a big one," Mai muttered. Arika was next to scream and throw away her fruit as she jumped to her feet and swept the spiders off her body.

Natsuki scrunched up her nose before looking down at her hand to see spiders swarming it. She yelped and dropped the fruit.

Shizuru watched as the group asked questions and panicked. Her crimson eyes followed the spiders as more and more of them appeared. Shizuru felt something touch her leg and she whirled around to see one that had longer legs than she. It nudged and scratched at her with its spindly legs. She stepped out of its way, her eyes wide.

The spiders soon emerged from the water, the forest, everywhere. They even came from the sky, if possible. Soon the sand was flooded with scurrying spiders as they all gathered together to form a larger version of themselves, only less organic and more metallic.

Shizuru watched as it grew and grew until it looked ready to scrape the sky. It gnashed its pincers as black ooze dripped from its fangs and its multiple legs jittered and shifted clumsily.

Chun and Natsuki were the first to release their Childs and Elements. Duran went soaring, cutting through the solid night like a silver blade and sunk his fangs into one of the Orphan's gangly legs. It squeaked and shook Duran off. Chun's Child, a cougar, pounced at the Orphan and barely touched it as it was swatted right out of the air.

As this happened, the Erstin girl summoned her Child, a great stag, and it galloped towards the spider, quickly rammed its antlers into one of the Orphan's long legs. And Arika, with her sword and her long-legged unicorn, ran forth. Mai hadn't summoned her Child yet, but she was doing some good work with her Elements.

Shizuru could only watch as great beasts rose from the sand and materialised in the air, attacking the large spider. She felt incompetent, watching the HiMEs fight. She had nothing but a naginata to defend herself. At this point, she was probably deadweight.

However, the spider proved to be a great foe as it swung its colossal limbs and knocked its attackers from the air.

"Shizuru!" spat Natsuki. "Try to summon your Child!"

Shizuru did not know how to try. She thought about it, she tried calling out names in her head, she tried to pent up emotions, but nothing worked. It just _wouldn't work._

"I can't," Shizuru said, feeling very, very hopeless.

"T-try!" Natsuki cried out as she saw that Duran went flying towards her. He went skidding across the sand and slammed into Natsuki, having her tumble back. She propped herself up on her elbows and saw how her companion laid in the sand, motionless. "Damn it! Duran, get up!"

Duran only raised its head weakly, as if unable to go on. Natsuki shot Shizuru a look of contempt mixed with plea. Shizuru could not meet with those eyes and turned her head.

Suddenly, as Erstin's stag was about to be crushed by one of the legs of the Orphan, tentacles suddenly rose up from the sand and wrapped around the leg. It yanked it right off, receiving a loud squeal of agony. Another leg then another leg was torn away from the arachnid large spider and limbs went flying and oil went spewing everywhere.

The spider slowly dematerialised, shrieking in pain the whole while. Silence filled the crisp night air as the tentacles retreated to the ground.

Shizuru moved her head over to the small figure in the distance with its shining eyes. Upon closer inspection, however, Shizuru could see that these 'glowing eyes' were, in fact, glasses.

"Yukino," she whispered.

* * *

Upon seeing Shizuru's face, Yukino was very surprised as well as happy. She had been wandering about aimlessly, trying to find a path and fed on certain berries. Shizuru, at first, was quite worried and asked for any symptoms. Yukino felt quite dizzy, but that was because she was oh so tired.

Natsuki was sore, but in more ways than one. She was not only bruised in her ribs, but she was upset with her Child's feeble state. She suddenly became withdrawn and angry. Her drainage of energy was evident and she had no idea as to why this had happened.

"He's been getting weak lately," she grumbled as Shizuru sat alongside her. Everyone had fallen into a deep slumber and both Shizuru's and Natsuki's dread and grief kept them awake. "Sometimes I wonder if he can stand up straight on his own sometimes. He always has to sit down. I don't know what's been happening to him."

Shizuru was ashamed of what had transpired earlier on. She too had been weak in not even being able to summon a mere Child.

"I am sorry, Natsuki," she said after a long pause. "For not helping."

Natsuki grunted. "It's not your fault."

The two of them sat in silence as they watched the stars twinkle above. The moon shone as bright as ever and nearly blinded Shizuru with its strength. Its light spilled over the beach and, to Shizuru's slight horror and great fascination, Natsuki appeared to be positively glowing. The lack of tea was already affecting her sight.

Shizuru only drank tea to calm her frazzled nerves. Without it, she saw, felt, heard, tasted, and smelled things rather differently. It was a replacement for the pills. Her father used to give her pills after a certain accident involving something about a male relative, but Shizuru had lied and said that she was perfectly fine without them. The tea was a near perfect substitute.

"I need mayonnaise," muttered Natsuki as she curled up and propped her chin upon her folded arms. "I can't live on fruits."

Shizuru wanted to quip that mayonnaise was not the healthiest of things to eat on an empty stomach, but she was not willing to speak all that much. Her shame even weighed on her vocal chords and she could barely speak, let alone make any sort of remark that would have Natsuki vigourously defend herself.

"Haruka's not a HiME, is she?" asked Natsuki. Shizuru glanced at her.

"No."

Natsuki smiled to herself, mutely rejoicing.

"Thank God."

They sat in a comfortable yet rather awkward silence as they both stared into the twinkling horizon. Shizuru cast another glance at Natsuki and saw that she was blinding with her pearly white skin and her viridian eyes shining in the white light—

Shizuru turned her head away suddenly, remembering to breathe.

What was happening to her? Shizuru blinked rapidly and swallowed. Surely, it was nothing but the lack of tea.

"Shizuru."

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"When did you figure out you were a HiME?" Natsuki asked.

"It has not been all that long ago," said Shizuru. "Perhaps a week or two."

"Well, I'm sorry for being curt with you earlier," said Natsuki, her eyes downcast. "It's just… Tate hasn't been…"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Tate hasn't what?" asked Shizuru, her interest peaked. Though she dreaded hearing her name, especially since the previous year and hearing of his mounting popularity among the HiMEs (including Natsuki), Shizuru was rather curious. What had they argued about that had them drift apart?

"Tate's been… moody," she grumbled. "I haven't talked to him in weeks. Mai couldn't even summon Kagutsuchi because she's been upset about it. The last time they saw each other, they argued. She's been depressed. The only reason it doesn't show is because she hates it when people worry about her."

This probably explained why Natsuki was so weak yesterday.

Shizuru's heart sank for her younger friend. Tate tended to cause much conflict between Natsuki and Mai. Without Tate, their evident fire and motivation, their performance was less than spectacular. Tate was practically their world...

Shizuru felt a bitter taste in her mouth and she scrunched up her nose. The moon no longer looked all that appealing.

"We must get some rest for a new day," Shizuru said suddenly as she lied back and wished that her mattress was beneath her. "Goodnight, Natsuki."

"G'night," she muttered as she curled up on her side. Shizuru stared at her for a while before turning her head away.

The tea-withdrawal was doing weird things to her head, too.


	3. The Other HiMEs

Disclaimer: All rights to Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome, and _Lord of the Flies_ are reserved to Sunrise and William Golding.

Author's Note: I must say, I'm incredibly glad to be writing this story for those who are keeping up. I would like to add that I don't mean to make any of the characters in Mai-HiME look bad. I have nothing against Tate and I have grown to kind of like him. However, after reading the Mai-HiME manga (which, I will admit, I did not thoroughly enjoy) I saw that Tate was a great potential plot device for the type of story I am writing. However, this chapter probably won't make you like him any more than you already do...

Also, for those of you who are wondering, there will be more than 12 HiMEs this time. This does not include Fumi and Alyssa. They simply wouldn't fit into this new setting.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Make sure to leave any sort of feedback. Pardon me for any grammatical mistakes since I always seem to make a few, despite my editing... by the way, I am already working on a new project that I hope to release very soon. Perhaps next week? It dabbles in horror and is more of a mystery than a thriller. I hope you read and enjoy that too.

*Warning: Contains minor sexual content.

* * *

Natsuki didn't understand anything anymore. The flutter in her chest, the light-headedness. Had she eaten something rancid the night before? Maybe she'd crunched on a spider when she thought she was eating fruit?

When she woke up, she felt the sun beat on her back and the birds sang loudly in her ears. She nearly smiled to this until she noticed where she was and why she was in that particular place. Instead of a smile, she had a frown etched onto her face.

The morning went by with her feeling incredibly dazed, angry, and quite lonely, admittedly. Certainly, she had her friends nearby, definitely, she had gained new companions, but her heart still had a dull, indescribable ache.

The morning was dark. Half the time, clouds blocked the light off the sun and minds wandered without a purpose. Mai sulked by herself, Mikoto was bored out of her mind, Yukino missed Haruka, and Chun was busy taking care of the two younger girls, Arika and Erstin. Natsuki herself felt that emptiness mentioned earlier.

Shizuru was very focussed, however. Maybe she was learning that this was no longer a game and that she had to concentrate. She practiced with her naginata, swinging about in the air in controlled, premeditated patterns. Natsuki would find herself watching and her light-headedness would only get worse.

As Mikoto went on a blind hunt for something to grab her attention, she'd found an object hidden away under the sand.

"Mai, look!" screamed Mikoto as she held it up. Natsuki approached and grabbed it away from Mikoto's hands. It was a conch shell.

Natsuki's mind began to work again and she got an idea. She wouldn't have cared earlier, but she knew now that it was probably vital.

Natsuki blew into it with a mighty breath and everyone stood to attention. Just like that, everyone was on their toes.

"What have you got there, Natsuki?" asked Mai, tilting her head inquiringly.

Just as Natsuki was about to respond, she heard something in the distance. It sounded like hurried footsteps and grinding metal. From the trees and bushes emerged Higurashi Akane with her Child, Harry.

"Mai? Natsuki?" Akane said. Her eyes widened when they landed on Shizuru. "Kaichou?"

"Akane!" cried Mai, a genuine smile on her face.

"I heard a noise and I came to see what it was," Akane said, protecting her eyes from the sunlight with her arm. Harry soon retreated into the ground and Akane stepped forward. Her eyes found Kuga and then the conch in her hands. "Was that you, Natsuki?"

Natsuki opened her mouth to answer, but more noise interrupted her speech. She looked over at the trees and saw that, one by one, HiMEs and Childs would appear from the foliage and exchange looks of confusion and bewilderment. Natsuki could see Midori and even Yukariko. There was Akira and Shiho, too.

"Hey, what was that?" snapped Midori, obnoxious as always.

"I thought I heard voices here..."

"What's that you're holding there, Kuga?"

Natsuki looked up at Nao.

"You too?" she asked.

Nao shrugged. "Expected."

Natsuki smiled a bit and glanced at all the people who were supposedly HiMEs. She practically recognised all of them. Well, there was some green-haired girl and a brunette with a big forehead, but she would soon be acquainted with them.

After much assembling and quite a few questions, everyone sat around and Mai, being a born leader, took over the role as holder of the conch shell. Ideas for learning how to wipe out the island of Orphans were shot left and right, but none of the plans were really all that logical.

"I say we cut down the trees and make our search all the more easier!" said Midori, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Yeah, that'll take no time at all," Nao muttered, picking at her broken nails. "Have you seen how big this place is?"

"We could all go out as a pack," said Erstin. Natsuki scoffed. She resented the idea of working in a 'pack'.

"Yeah, that's brilliant," said Tomoe, the girl green-haired girl. "That would get things done fast."

"At least she's offering her services," said Chun, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Think about it," snapped Tomoe. "Working in one huge group would get us noticed easily. It's a dumb idea."

Erstin blushed in shame and Chun beared her teeth. She was about to speak until Mai decided to cut in.

"No need to get so stingy," she said. "The last thing we need is another Carnival."

Chun and Tomoe turned their gazes away from one another with difficulty.

"Personally, working in packs is a good idea," said Mai. "Not a huge pack, but a team of two or three."

The HiMEs seemed to approve of this.

"I still say we cut down the trees," Midori muttered.

"That…that'll be a backup plan," said Mai. Natsuki recognised that face and had to smirk to herself. Mai was just trying to satisfy everyone.

So the HiMEs split up and got into their groups. Natsuki was stuck with loud-mouthed Midori because Mai thought there would be a balance between the two. As if. Natsuki knew for a fact that this 'sixteen year old' hag would drive her over the edge.

Shizuru was teamed up with Tomoe and that brunette named Miya. Tomoe was quite enthusiastic with the prospect of having Shizuru by her side, which slightly disturbed Natsuki. Tomoe seemed terribly close to Shizuru, almost dangerously so. Natsuki didn't like it.

"C'mon, Kuga, let's go hunting!" shouted Midori as she led Natsuki into the foliage. Natsuki followed, all the while watching as Shizuru reciprocated Tomoe's advances.

* * *

Tomoe was surprisingly quiet upon stepping into the bundle of trees. Shizuru had been subject to her constant babbling about how honoured she was to be paired up with the president, despite Miya making the 'pair' more of a crowd. However, once they were among the trees, Tomoe ceased speaking entirely and seemed to focus on finding Orphans.

It was quite disconcerting, seeing Tomoe in such a way. Never had Shizuru seen her with such a face.

Ultimately deciding that this was probably a good thing, Shizuru took no heed and pushed on, praying for the day to end swiftly.

As the three HiMEs explored the forest and moved deeper and deeper into its green territory, there was a noise.

Everything stopped. Shizuru, Tomoe, and Miya all paused and waited for the next sound to arise. The wind blew hair into Shizuru's eyes and burst through the leaves. The silence stretched for a long while until Miya breathed out.

Then a lion's face appeared from the foliage and quickly latched onto Shizuru's arm. A hiss of pain escaped Shizuru as she fell back, the lion landing on top of her. Shizuru quickly reacted and shoved the naginata into its eye. It roared in pain as it backed away and rubbed at its socket agitatedly.

Tomoe quickly jumped into action as she summoned her element—a Lochaber axe—and swung down hard onto the lion's head. It jumped back and lunged for Tomoe, but she was ready for it. She shoved the axe straight into its open mouth and twisted it quickly. The lion coughed out some oil and Tomoe kicked it off of her axe. It stumbled back and tried to run away, but Tomoe didn't let it get away. She dashed after it and the screams metal and groans of a dying beast filled Shizuru's ears.

Shizuru shook her head, her mind foggy with the pain which came in bursts from her mangled arm. Miya was long gone somewhere, leaving Shizuru alone.

Shizuru took her naginata, shredded the sleeve of her injured arm and tightly wrapping the scraps around her wound. The blood soaked right through the cloth in mere seconds.

"Ara… this is not good." She pushed herself off the ground and walked back to where she presumed the beach was. After mindless stumbling, Shizuru was finally found.

But it wasn't by the right crowd at all.

* * *

Natsuki had separated from Midori earlier, no longer able to tolerate her crazy behaviour. She decided to go off solo. Midori's war cries and enthusiastic behaviour was simply all too much for Natsuki who was not in the best of moods.

All the while, she couldn't help but feel that she had made a mistake, leaving Tomoe with Shizuru. Tomoe didn't seem reliable at all and that mousy, brunette looked like she could hardly bear her own weight. Natsuki was admittedly worried about Shizuru.

She usually didn't worry about her. However, Shizuru was new to this kind of HiME business. Sure, she had helped Natsuki when it came to encouraging her and informing her, but she had never really been in a fight before. Had she even hit another human being before? If so, Natsuki couldn't remember such a phenomenon. Shizuru couldn't even summon her Child and Mai had paired her up with a couple of brats in middle-school. At least she could have put Mikoto with her or something. Mikoto was also in middle-school, but she knew how to fight. Even Nao would have been better.

Natsuki could hardly concentrate on her hunt for Orphans. Sure, they were easy to find, but she didn't feel like fighting them. The worry gripped her heart tightly and she found herself staring off into space, wondering how Shizuru was doing.

What was she doing, thinking of Fujino so damn much? Shizuru was smart, she could figure her way around things. It wasn't as if she didn't know how to take care of herself. She was eighteen.

Just as Natsuki sat down to rest next to Duran and take a bite out of a pomegranate, she couldn't help but doze off. Duran was around, so he'd be able to wake her up in case there was trouble…

* * *

"Natsuki…"

"Shizuru…?"

"Natsuki, I'm here now," whispered the voice of Shizuru as a finger trailed down Natsuki's naked arm.

"Shizuru, what's going on here…?" Everything was so fuzzy, so colourful, so _obnoxious_, but Natsuki found herself loving the sensations she was getting.

The soft hand found her navel. Natsuki arched her back sharply.

"What do you want, Natsuki?" purred Shizuru's voice. "I am willing to do whatever you like…"

"Whatever…?"

"Whatever."

Suddenly, that hand travelled lower and lower...

Then it stopped. Natsuki grunted in annoyance and looked down to see what was happening. All the fuzziness quickly cleared away and Natsuki was finally able to see...

"What the fuck?" she spat.

"What is wrong, Natsuki?" asked the face of an apple.

"..."

* * *

But then Natsuki heard a cry for help, jolting her out of her dreams.

"What was that?" whispered Natsuki, feeling her cheeks rush with blood.

That cry helped get her back down to earth and she jumped to her feet. She quickly ran over to the voice, blowing through leaves and nearly tripping over bushes, Duran in tow. Thorns from vines slashed at her face and at her chest, but she pushed on. She couldn't imagine if it was Mai who had gotten in trouble or if it might have been Mikoto—

She suddenly went crashing into another body and stumbled back. Miya went falling in the opposite direction and hit her head against a tree trunk.

"Shit!" Natsuki spat as she dropped down next to the girl and checked for injuries. She didn't feel much, but the brunette wouldn't wake up. "Shit, shit!"

She tapped her on the cheek hard, trying to wake her up.

"Wake up!" Natsuki snapped. Miya opened her eyes and groaned in pain, caressing her head and moving her face away from Natsuki's hand.

"My head," she murmured.

"What happened?" Natsuki asked hurriedly. Miya gazed at her and held that gaze for a couple of seconds. She seemed to be disoriented.

"Uh… what?"

"What happened?" Natsuki repeated slowly. Miya stared blankly. Natsuki began to get the crazy thought that Miya probably had amnesia. Her heart started to pump quickly.

"Shi-Shizuru," Miya said, blinking rapidly. "Shizuru's hurt."

Natsuki felt her whole body go cold and her heart nearly stop beating. She mutely swore as she got to her feet and ran where Miya had presumably came from.

"Duran!" Natsuki cried. He was summoned immediately and she hopped onto his back, riding him like a horse. He dashed through the trees, knocking a few over and snapping vines that got in his way.

The green and the brown came by in such haste that she hadn't seen the sudden red that had been lurking. Suddenly, she was on her back, a huge, deformed beast with two oval mouths and rows of teeth pinning her down with its oozing body.

"Get off!" she yelled as she tried to push it away. Duran screeched to a halt, spun around, and went smashing into the leech-like Orphan. It went tumbling away and slithered around a bit. It pulsed and flexed before turning to Natsuki. Duran stepped in front of Natsuki and crouched low.

The slug jumped at Duran and Duran at the Orphan. They collided in midair, but Duran was the one who was knocked back.

Not now, Natsuki thought. She tried to help Duran by shooting at the leech, but it only shook off the bullets which stuck to its body. Duran snapped at the Orphan, but it recoiled then bashed its head into his nose, making him whine and stumble back.

It suddenly latched onto Duran's head and ground its teeth into his neck. He howled and started to move around in a frenzy, running around in circles and smashing into trees blindly. Natsuki tried to get a clear shot, but Duran was moving too fast.

"Duran, hold still!" spat Natsuki. He didn't heed her orders as he continued to try prying the red leech off of his head. She couldn't really blame him. "Duran!"

"Natsuki?" called a voice from the brush. Natsuki turned to see rockets emerge from the trees and ram right into the leech. It blew up instantly and its remains disintegrated from Duran's head.

Midori peeked in from a random bush and smiled.

"Natsuki!" she said. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Midori, Shizuru's in trouble," Natsuki said, not bothering to make up an excuse as to why she had disappeared.

"Yeah, I know," she said as Duran sank back into the grass. "Heard she got attacked and Tomoe bolted."

Natsuki gritted her teeth. She would deal with the coward later.

"You can hitch a ride from me," said Midori as Gakutenoue appeared from the trees. "We'll search together!"

* * *

Shizuru fended off the Orphans with her naginata, swinging with her good arm while her other hung limply at her side. Shizuru slashed the throat of a spindly-legged creature with a rag doll-like figure, whirled around, and shoved it into the gullet of a fat bird creature with two beaks and one eye. Despite her restless fight to survive, they were tough and she was greatly outnumbered.

One slug creature with two hole-shaped mouths and rows of teeth latched onto her limp arm and ground its teeth into her elbow, causing her to bite back a scream. She fell to the ground and began to stab at it. It slowly let go as oil spurted into her face and onto her white and red blouse. She yanked her arm out of its mouth to see that it was doused in black and crimson.

Shizuru took a few steps away as she discovered just how unfair this battle was. Her back found a tree trunk and she suddenly slid around it. She dashed past the trees and through the bushes as she heard the stampede from behind. She stumbled as she began to run up a slope and quickly planted her heels into the ground upon seeing the lack of ground that was left. She looked back and saw the creatures running after her, all their colours and expressions of hunger and primal rage filling her sight.

She turned back to the long, long drop, weighing her only two options. Either way, she would die.

Shizuru took in a deep breath and stepped off the cliff.

As Shizuru fell to her death, the wind surfing through her hair back, the sounds of angry squealing and roaring fading from her ears, she noticed that it was more surreal than she thought it would be. To die, that is.

The sun shined brightly that evening. The birds sang, despite her imminent doom. The trees shimmered with a dark greens and the ground, as it drew nearer and nearer, was covered in healthy grass and each and every blade shimmered with novelty.

A wondrous end.

Shizuru closed her eyes. It was quite blissful. Never did she think that dying would be such a calming feeling.

However, the emptiness in her belly began to spread. What was that feeling?

Natsuki was plaguing her mind now. Why was that?

Poses. Times together. Words of comfort, words of wisdom, words of friendly love. Tears, feelings growing, emptiness deepening. Tate. Damn him, always got in the way. Stopped talking, Tate suddenly in the big picture. Natsuki calling him, talking to him, kissing him, loving him.

Shizuru no longer existing. That boy, breaking Natsuki's heart. Natsuki, suddenly alone.

That boy's fault.

"Kiyohime."


	4. The Weakening

Disclaimer: The rights to Mai-HiME and The Lord of the Flies belong to company Sunrise and William Golding.

Author's Note: I'm glad to know that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. I only hope that this chapter is just as loved as the last. However, if you have any problems with it, please let me know.

* * *

Worry.

Natsuki was very, very worried. She went all over the place only to find oil and blood droplets leading off a cliff's edge. However, once she reached the bottom, no one was there. What, did she bloody fly away?

According to Tomoe and Miya, Shizuru had been attacked by some lion Orphan. Tomoe went to finish it off and Miya went to get help. Natsuki asked if Shizuru had just wandered off or if Tomoe had just run off somewhere without her.

"I got carried away," was her response. "I didn't mean to lose her!"

"She was attacked!" spat Natsuki. "She can't even summon her goddamn Child and _you left her there?_"

"Kuga, calm down," called Nao. "It's as if you're in love with her or something."

"I-I'm not, it's just…" Natsuki was so mad she couldn't even form coherent sentences. The moon was out and they'd been searching for Shizuru since the sun was at its peak. The evidence of a struggle brought Natsuki no comfort either.

Mai put a palm on Natsuki's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

Natsuki had little confidence. That night, she hardly got any sleep. Shizuru was out there somewhere, wounded. She was probably dragged away by those Orphans. She could even be dead.

No. That wasn't a possibility. Shizuru couldn't be dead. Natsuki was still alive.

But who said she was her most precious person? Who said the rules hadn't been changed on them? Natsuki never knew, what with the way things had been turning out.

That night, Natsuki could not sleep very well. She remembered tossing and turning, trying to get some sleep. After all, she would have to put her energy into finding Shizuru.

Eventually, sleep claimed her.

Then she awoke to the sound of her name. It was terribly sunny, so the light of the sun blinded her. She growled and snapped her eyes shut. She didn't want to get up.

"Hey, Kuga, get up!" spat Yuuki. "Shizuru's back."

"What, really?" asked Natsuki as she shot up. Nao snorted.

"Knew that would get you all riled up," she said with a sneer. She put on a feigned expression of glee and said, "Oh my god, Shizuru's back?"

"Fuck you, Yuuki."

"No thank you, I'm straight," said Nao quite proudly. "Anyway, you gotta get up. We're still Fujino-hunting because she's still missing."

Natsuki snarled and rose to her feet.

The search lasted for the whole day. No sign of her was apparent and Natsuki could feel herself go numb with the incredible fear that welled up inside of her. Everyone began to feel discouraged along with Natsuki. By the end of the day, Mai told the HiMEs that they would stop searching for Shizuru.

When the next morning arrived, Tomoe and Miya were gone.

* * *

Shizuru sat atop a head.

It was one of three heads, to be exact. It was the head of a hydra with gold eyes and purple, metal skin. It was beautiful. It was Shizuru's baby, after all.

Drenched in blood and oil, her uniform looked to be in tatters. It was all a blur of colours and shapes and things. Much like a drug high, Shizuru had lost herself in a dance of swirling feelings released, anger being the predominant emotion.

She had never felt so relieved.

However, there was Natsuki. Ah yes, her. What would she do with her?

"What should I do with Natsuki, Kiyohime?" asked Shizuru as she sank into a lying position and caressed the jaw of her marvellous Child. It moved its head to her touch, but didn't reply. Of course, Kiyohime had just fought. She needed her rest. "I won't rush you."

Shizuru looked out at the beach and smiled. That was where Natsuki was.

However, Tate was in the way. Not physically. No, he wasn't on the island. However, he was in the heart of Natsuki, a place that previously belonged to Shizuru.

Shizuru felt her heart shrivel up and go cold. Once they were able to return home, then she would permanently remove Tate from her heart. No one would stand in her way.

* * *

Most of the morning was dedicated to trying to find that ridiculous duo. Natsuki thought it was a great waste of time, trying to find the two who were the cause of this crazy mess in the first place.

However, Mai was all for 'togetherness' and wished to find the two when time could have been spent hunting Orphans or finding Shizuru.

With half a heart, Natsuki searched for Tomoe and Miya, Midori accompanying her again. Midori was a little more serious this time around. Ever since Shizuru's disappearance, she'd been less loud and a little more contemplative. All of the HiMEs had. Well, save for Nao, but she hardly counted. She didn't have a heart to start with.

Two nights went by fairly quickly. The second night was when Mikoto and Akira had claimed to have seen a monster when they gathered around the fire to report their findings.

"It had three heads," said Akira, attempting to sound sober. In reality, she sounded very rattled.

"It was purple, too, Mai!" added Mikoto as she tugged at Mai's tattered sweater. "You should have seen it!"

"I saw something like that once," piped up Erstin. Chun seemed surprised, but kept silence.

"Why didn't you attack it?" asked Mai, looking quite curious.

"Because it was massive," said Akira. "If I'm not mistaken, it seemed to match the size of Kagutsuchi."

"Like the Queen of Orphans," Mikoto said. The camp was silent for a very, very long while.

"Do you think there's such thing as the Queen of Orphans?" Arika asked Chun, her face reflecting subtle fear in the flickering light of the fire. Chun was deathly silent.

She soon shook her head and rose to her feet. She shuffled away and went to lie down by the shore, not saying a word. She was a little down since Tomoe and Miya had gone missing. Despite her obvious dislike for both girls, she still couldn't help but feel upset.

Erstin was next to go. She crawled up next to Chun and lied down next to her. Then Arika, Akira, Nao, Yukariko, and Yukino also separated from the fire and went to sleep in their own corners. This left Mai, Natsuki, Mikoto, and Midori to sit around and ponder. Mikoto wasn't doing as much pondering as she sat close to Mai's side, her eyes droopy from exhaustion.

"If there's a Queen of Orphans, we should really learn to stick together," said Midori, her eyes narrowed slightly. Natsuki had never seen her look so sombre. "We've already lost three, one of which we aren't even sure is alive—"

Natsuki bit her lower lip and cringed.

"—so we have to focus on not losing anymore," Midori finished, ignoring Natsuki. Mai slowly nodded as Mikoto drifted off to sleep on her shoulder.

"God knows who else wants to stray away," muttered Midori. "It could be Natsuki, it could be Chun…"

"Why would you say that?" spat Natsuki.

"You two always had a way of going off alone," said Midori. Natsuki looked away, a bit embarrassed. Midori wasn't as naïve as she thought she was.

Mai ran a hand through her hair. Natsuki could see the stress lining her face which used to look so youthful and vibrant. Now it was slightly greyer and gaunter. She looked like she'd seen too much, heard too much, experienced too much. Natsuki could only imagine how downtrodden her own face looked. She hardly ate nowadays. She did a lot of lying around and a lot of moping and dreaming…

"I'll try," Mai said finally, her eyes determined. "I'll try my hardest to get back home."

"That's the spirit!" cried Midori, dropping her previous face of seriousness. "We should get some rest and start hunting tomorrow!"

Mai and Natsuki exchanged looks before Mai laid Mikoto down at the sand and put out the fire by throwing sand upon its lively flames. Midori yawned and fell back, instantly falling asleep.

"You wouldn't leave," said Mai, once the fire was out, "would you, Natsuki?"

Natsuki looked over at Mai who looked a little scared. She forced a smirk.

"I'm not who I used to be," said Natsuki. "Of course I won't leave."

Mai solemnly nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure Shizuru's fine," she said as she rested her head. Her eyes fluttered shut and she was fast asleep.

Natsuki didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

* * *

Shizuru didn't remember anything.

Nothing at all. She remembered waking up with blood and oil on her clothes, as if she'd just been through a ghastly fight that she couldn't even remember. There was this huge gap between that fall and when she woke up that morning with a migraine and wishing that she had some tea to soothe it.

Shizuru wandered aimlessly, trying to find the rest of the camp. Her wounds burned and probed and clawed at her arms. The pain managed to distract her from walking straight at times.

After much walking and no accomplishing, Shizuru sat against a tree and inspected the wound surrounding her left elbow. With a tiny grimace, she peeled off the soaked strips of cloth off of it to check the damages.

Shizuru nearly passed out. The wounds were so deep that she could probably see the bone and the area around the teeth marks was a sickening yellow that had her heart skip a beat.

Shizuru breathed out shakily. At least it had stopped bleeding. And maybe—possibly—the wound wasn't as bad as it appeared. It certainly felt as bad, but it was probably able to be patched up with the proper treatment.

Shizuru knew quite a bit about berries and things, but she hardly knew a thing about taking care of injuries in the wild. There was also a high chance that she was poisoned. She didn't know much about Orphans except for the fact that they attacked HiMEs.

Tired and frustrated, Shizuru summoned her naginata and, with unimaginable difficulty, cut the sleeve of her right arm and wrapped it around her injured arm. The blood didn't really soak through her sleeve this time, but the pain was still near unbearable.

She rose to her feet and checked her surroundings. Naginata in hand, she continued to search for Mai and the others.

As she walked, she heard voices. Her heart lifted and she went in that direction. She pushed past thorny vines and prickly leaves until she managed to get a good look at Tomoe and Miya.

"… Just because they decided to give up doesn't mean I will," snarled Tomoe as she walked alongside Miya. "Shizuru's out there somewhere and I plan on finding her!"

"What if she really is dead though?" asked Miya. This made Shizuru's heart lurch. They already thought she was dead?

"She's not dead!" spat Tomoe, looking ready to strangle Miya. "If you say that again, I'll kill you."

Miya did not reply to this.

"Ara, this is quite the interesting conversation," said Shizuru, deciding to cut into this terribly awkward moment. Tomoe paused then whirled around. Her face brightened upon seeing Shizuru.

"Shizuru!" she shouted, obviously not noticing how Shizuru was covered in blood and oil. Shizuru suddenly found Tomoe in her arms. "I'm so glad you're alive! Everyone thought you were dead, but I knew you were still out there!"

Shizuru said nothing to this. Did Natsuki think she had died as well? How did she take it?

Tomoe pulled away a bit and gazed into Shizuru's eyes, that crazy glint in her eye. Shizuru had always noted that Tomoe was a little… strange when it came to her unhidden adoration for her. It bordered on obsession, which was creepy.

Shizuru always wondered why she couldn't come to like Tomoe anymore than she already did. It was a friendly love, not a love that made her feel any sort of strong passion. Tomoe did anything for her—anything—and she seemed to be the only one who had faith in her.

Tomoe leaned in a bit. Shizuru felt tempted to lean back as she saw Tomoe's eyes close and her lips pucker up.

Thoughts of Natsuki popped up in her mind and she couldn't help but wonder if this was truly what she wanted.

* * *

Natsuki was a wreck. The Orphans were either getting stronger or she was getting weaker. Whenever an Orphan appeared and Duran went to attack it, he would get his ass thrashed. Then Nao, her partner of the day, would have Julia step in and save him, which couldn't have been any more embarrassing.

"Hey, Kuga, losing your touch?" asked Nao with a devilish smirk. Natsuki could have gotten rid of her, but she was secretly starting to believe that if she went out on her own she'd actually lose Duran. That was the last thing she needed after what's been happening recently.

When night arrived, Natsuki came upon a rather bittersweet surprise.

Shizuru was indeed alive. The only problem was that Tomoe had found her. The second problem was that Tomoe and Shizuru seemed to be an item all of a sudden.

Natsuki was disturbed by Tomoe's closeness to Shizuru. It was worse that Shizuru didn't seem to mind it at all. Sometimes she would even _reciprocate._

"Someone's jealous," cooed Nao. Natsuki whirled around. "What about Tate? Hmm? Don't you still care about him?"

"I don't like Shizuru," snapped Natsuki. "Go away, would you? I'm trying to light a fire."

"Yeah, sure," said Nao as she took Yukino's glasses out of Natsuki's hands. "The moon's out, smartass. How are you gonna make a fire with moonlight?"

Natsuki felt her cheeks burn.

"Whatever."

Nao made a noise in her throat.

"Go talk to her, dumbass."

"I don't like her."

"Okay, have Tomoe fuck her instead," Nao told her bluntly. "They do it a lot in the bushes anyway, while everyone's sleeping—"

"Are you sure you're completely straight?" asked Natsuki, changing the subject.

"Fuck, yes, Kuga," said Nao, looking truly offended. "I'm just trying to help. Becoming a nun has its… perks."

Natsuki laughed bitterly at this. Nao was kidding herself with the nun business. She started whoring herself around shortly after, stealing men's money in the process. She went back to the same business she had before Carnival began.

She should know. Tate told her about it.

"Anyway," Nao yawned, "if you want the green-haired weirdo to be with her, you go on ahead and be a pussy. I'm going to sleep."

Natsuki didn't reply to this. She watched as Tomoe led Shizuru into the trees and bushes. Nao noticed this and wolf-whistled before backing off.

Days passed. Orphans were getting scarcer and scarcer by the day, which meant the HiMEs were getting somewhere.

Natsuki fell into a deeper and deeper depression. Fighting no longer came naturally to her and she had suddenly become a third wheel to any team she was put into.

Mai seemed to notice this and, one day, asked her if anything was the matter.

"I'm fine," said Natsuki as she tried to catch the sunlight with the lens of Yukino's glasses. The sun was actually out this time.

"The bags under your eyes don't say as much," said Mai with a tender smile. She stared as Natsuki pointedly ignored her. After much shifting and manoeuvring of Yukino's glasses, she swore and glared at Mai.

"I can't concentrate if you stare at me like that."

"Then tell me what's wrong," Mai pleaded. "Please, Natsuki, I really want this to work out."

"I'm not working, Mai," said Natsuki, her sorrow evident in her voice. "That's what's wrong."

"Oh." Mai paused before muttering, "Is it about Tate?"

Natsuki looked away. She honestly wasn't all that sure anymore.

"It's him, isn't it?" asked Mai with a bitter smile. "I don't think you should worry about it. Tate's probably having one of his moments."

"What moments?" asked Natsuki, her eyebrows furrowed.

Mai shrugged.

"Just bear with it, I guess," she said with a wink. "He'll come around."

Now, wait just a minute. Why was Mai telling her all this?

"Mai, what are you up to?" asked Natsuki. Mai smiled.

"Oh, nothing," she said as she got to her feet. "Come, Mikoto. We're going to pick some more fruit."

"Mai, I'm tired of fruit," whined Mikoto as she followed Mai back into the forest. "I want meat!"

Natsuki sighed and stared at Yukino's glasses.

"Uh… Miss Kuga?" said Yukino. "I'd like my glasses back, please. I can't see without them…"

Natsuki was beginning to wonder. Was Tate really worth it? Was Natsuki even thinking about him at this point? Was he thinking of her? Everything was really beginning to go downhill between the two and she couldn't help but think that—

"Miss Kuga?"

"What?" snapped Natsuki. Yukino shrank back.

"Uh… my glasses—"

"I'm not done with them yet," Natsuki growled. Yukino only nodded and backed away.

With another sigh, she went back to trying to catch the sunlight. She would continue doing this until she threw them away in a fit of rage. Yukino soon recollected them.

All the while, Nao filed her nails and shot Natsuki smiles of knowing.

* * *

The many weeks passed. Natsuki's clothes were tattered and torn. She was bruised and cut everywhere and all she wanted to do was go back to her flat and get these wounds thoroughly treated.

Shizuru was beginning to drive her mad. More dreams of Shizuru began to arise. Shizuru winning the school election. Shizuru putting all her effort into trying to make Natsuki happy. Shizuru here, there, and just about _everywhere._ She was suddenly ubiquitous. All Natsuki saw was Shizuru.

Natsuki tried to figure all this out. It was terribly confusing, having her in her dreams. Sometimes she would dream of Shizuru and, when she would wake up, she would remember it vaguely with a certain craving pressing against her lower abdomen. It was painful.

Every time she saw Tomoe cuddle up to Shizuru, touch her, _kiss her_, Natsuki would lose herself in murderous thoughts and sometimes Duran would be summoned without a word uttered from her.

After a while, Natsuki decided to put herself out of commission. She requested she stayed behind as the others went out to hunt for Orphans.

Mai was befuddled by Natsuki's decision, but seemed to understand when she saw something in Natsuki's eyes that made her pause in speech. Natsuki didn't know what it was nor did she care to know.

"Take care of the conch while we're gone, okay?" asked Mai softly as she entrusted the conch shell to Natsuki's bony hands. "In case anything happens, just blow into it, alright? Everything's going to be okay."

That last sentence confused Natsuki, but she went along with it.

One evening, as she waited for the other HiMEs to return, she laid in the stick hut that Mai, Mikoto, and Midori had worked hard to build just a couple of weeks ago. She didn't really feel like moving. It was hot out and her only shelter was a couple of twigs and leaves. Bugs kept her company, too. This was the life.

Natsuki stared up at the conch as she held it in the air, away from her face. It was lumpy and pink and it had a gaping mouth. It was rather ugly, actually. What did people see in them?

A cockroach emerged from it. Natsuki flicked it away and crushed it with her dirty sneaker.

How long has it been? Five weeks? That sounded just about right. Akira, depressed that he—uh… she—was separated from Tokiha's little brother, Takumi, had discreetly made numbers in the sand for each passing day. Natsuki had stumbled upon them one night and had decided to count the tiny lines. When she was finished, she was very, very upset and wished she hadn't seen those lines in the first place. Ignorance was bliss, after all.

Natsuki closed her eyes and pressed the conch shell against her chest. After a second, she heard something. A growl. Outside.

She shot up and quickly bolted out of the stick hut. Her eyes went from right to left and from left to right. Nothing was there.

Natsuki clutched the conch shell firmly in her hands. She should alert the others. But then again, it was probably nothing, right?

There was suddenly a groan and a shriek of metal. Natsuki whirled around to see big green eyes. Natsuki jumped back.

She stopped and stared. Because looking back at her was none other than Kuga Natsuki herself, a leer on her pretty face.

Not only that, but this double had a darker, bigger version of Duran.

"Duran, load cartridge," said the false Natsuki with that uncharacteristic sneer. The larger Duran did as told, rotating his cartridges and reloading them.

The Natsukis stared at one another before the leering one stuck her nose into the air and said, "Fire."

* * *

A blast of a horn tore through the humid air of the forest, knocking Shizuru out of her thoughts. Shizuru looked skyward. That was the sound of the conch shell, wasn't it?

She turned to Akira who merely nodded and hopped onto her frog Child. Shizuru got on from behind, considering she _still_ didn't know how to summon her Child.

With that, they were off. Shizuru hung onto Akira tightly who was very much used to her Child's awesome leaps. Shizuru could only watch the ground from below shrink before pausing then coming back at full speed. Shizuru's heart stopped and she dug her nails into her palms as she bit back a scream.

The landing was jarring and left Shizuru's teeth chattering slightly. Akira and Shizuru both slipped off of Gennai and ran to where the commotion was.

Shizuru was stunned to see a mess of sticks and leaves. Blood was splattered across the sand and Shizuru could only think of one name at that moment.

Her eyes fell upon a lump in the water. Upon closer inspection, she saw that Natsuki was lying there, her blood spreading across the ocean and tainting it red.

Her mind went blank for a good couple of seconds. Then worry, fear, love, hate, and all kinds of different emotions surged into Shizuru all at once and had her burst for the first time in a very long while.

"_Natsuki!_"


	5. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own _Mai-HiME_ nor do I own _The Lord of the Flies_.

A/N: It's been kind of long since I've updated, but let me explain. I've been getting weeks and weeks of assignments and tests. I'm not free yet, but I've decided to use my spare time working on this story. I'm sorry for those who have been looking forward to an update for this long. I'll try hurrying up the other updates.

As usual, if you see any mistakes, I'd really appreciate it if you pointed them out. Thank you to all of those who reviewed, I enjoyed reading them!

* * *

"There seems to be trouble on the island, Mashiro."

"Trouble?" Mashiro had just been roused from her sleep by a phone call. It was none other than John Smith, head of the SEARRS company.

"Yes." There was a pause before John continued, "I'm certain that you recall the whole incident with the Obsidian Lord…"

"Yes, I remember." After all, how could she forget?

"Well, what if the Obsidian magic never really died out…?"

Mashiro paused.

"What do you mean?" She was certain that the Obsidian Lord was completely wiped out. The Sword of Kagutsuchi was supposed to be enough to completely rid the world of the evil that the Obsidian Lord could possibly leave behind.

"Apparently," muttered John, "the Obsidian still runs strong."

* * *

Shizuru could only watch as Yukino tried to wrap up Natsuki's beaten body with the torn remains of her clothes. Chun helped too, considering she was equally as handy. She cut up Natsuki's jacket into perfect shreds in order to be used as makeshift bandages. Natsuki would be most displeased when she woke up.

However, doubt hovered over the others like a looming cloud. Natsuki had been in bad shape, like she'd been caught in an explosion. Midori commented on her being lucky if she came out without any sort of disfigurement.

Shizuru found herself silently praying authentically for the first time in years. God had not been quite kind to her, she had to admit. As of late, she felt deprived from His grace and she merely prayed for show nowadays (especially whenever father was around).

Today, she would give him one final chance to give Natsuki one chance at least to get through this unscarred. Afterward, Shizuru would protect her, she would fervently promise.

She begged and pleaded until she felt her clasped hands tremble and her teeth ache with how hard they grinded against each other.

At times, Tomoe would bother her, but Shizuru would politely order her to go fetch some fruit or some water, just to be rid of her for a few precious seconds. The girl loved to cling to her. It was only slightly irksome.

Shizuru was still convinced that she loved her. Tomoe only bothered her because she cared.

After much waiting, Yukino finally returned with a verdict.

Natsuki was very much fine, save for a bit of scarring of the face and body. Her side was flaking at the sign due to the burns and, thus, should not be touched until fully healed.

To be honest, Shizuru didn't know what to think. When she saw Natsuki curled up in the sand motionless that night, she couldn't even distract herself from the whirring feelings within her chest.

When morning came, Natsuki was gone.

* * *

Where _was_ she?

Natsuki had been searching for her double for several hours. Several hours she stumbled around in pain, holding her guns at the ready, in case anything decided to jump at her. Even if she knew full well that she was in no condition to fight, she would force herself to be in the condition. She was tired of staying out of the game for so long. It had made her weak.

Duran slowly padded after Natsuki, but he soon grew weary of walking for so long. This always made Natsuki worry about his health. What was she doing wrong that was making him so weak?

Sooner or later, Natsuki could hear the laboured pants of her Child and she had to rest along with him in the middle of the forest. Listening to Duran's heavy breathing only created a hole in her stomach.

Natsuki dematerialised her guns and buried her face in her hands. How embarrassing, to be tended to because of a huge surprise attack. She should have been ready for it, but she felt she was too weak to even fucking keep alert.

Well, she was going to change that. She would get her revenge.

If only she knew where she was…

Natsuki punched the ground, absolutely fed up with herself. If only Tate was here, maybe he'd know what to do—

That was it. She was missing Tate. That was probably why she was so weak. Maybe Keys really were necessary all this time? But that wouldn't make any sense, everyone else seemed perfectly fine without a Key. Even Mai was doing better for some reason.

Suddenly, the clouds filtered out the sun and left her in a greyish atmosphere. She clenched her jaw irritably and slowly pushed herself up. Duran followed.

The two of them continued their journey.

* * *

Mai was a wreck. As soon as she spotted the space where Natsuki previously was, she nearly had a panic attack.

She was quick to divide the HiMEs into groups of two, unconsciously pairing Shizuru with Midori, much to Tomoe's disdain and Shizuru's hidden delight. Without Tomoe by her side, she was less prone to losing focus.

As soon as the dividing was done, she sent everyone out. Shizuru and Midori hopped onto Gakutenou and they were in the air in seconds, soaring. Shizuru held on tightly as the wind nearly blinded her and through her hair. They soon landed and Gakutenou crouched for a second, as if to get its bearing, before tearing through the forest like a yellow knife.

Shizuru held on, her eyes open for Natsuki.

* * *

Natsuki heard a ruckus and materialised her weapons as soon as she turned towards it. Duran and she paused in their tracks as they heard the harried footsteps of many. Were there more doubles of her?

Her hands were trembling, but she willed them to stop. She couldn't show weakness.

Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the bushes and Natsuki nearly shot it when she saw flesh. She paused and looked up to see a man barely covered by a loincloth.

Natsuki didn't know what to think of this.

The man cried out and held his spear at the ready upon seeing Duran. Natsuki looked between Duran and the man and she silently willed Duran to disappear. He did as told and sunk into the ground. The man ignored Natsuki and inched over towards the ground that Duran had previously occupied.

Upon seeing that Duran had completely vanished, his shoulders relaxed and he turned to Natsuki. He scrutinised her for a long while, unsure as to what he thought of her.

Natsuki dropped her guns and raised her hands to show that she meant no harm. After a long pause, the man smiled and he lowered his spear and placed a hand on his chest. He slipped away past the trees.

Natsuki stood there, stunned by what just happened. After half a minute, she was about to call back Duran when the man reappeared and beckoned her to follow.

Hesitantly, Natsuki decided to follow him. They both manoeuvred through the trees and the bushes together.

* * *

Hours of hopeless searching later, Midori suggested they take a break.

"I'll go and fetch some fruit," said Midori enthusiastically. "You just wait here. Holler if you need help with anything!"

And, with that, Midori was off with Gakutenou. Shizuru sighed once she left. If only she could feel the excitement. All she felt was sadness and exhaustion. She really hoped Natsuki hadn't gotten herself into too much trouble.

She remembered making that promise that she would take care of Natsuki if she got through okay last night. That made her heart drop. What sort of guardian was she if she couldn't even keep a proper eye on her?

Just as Shizuru was about to delve any deeper in her thoughts, she felt an extra presence.

"Psst."

Shizuru straightened up and scrambled to her feet. She whirled around and spotted none other than Natsuki in the bushes, grinning up at her.

"Shizuru, hey," she said gaily. Shizuru could not hide her shock.

"N-Natsuki?" whispered Shizuru as Natsuki pulled herself out of the bushes. "Where were you?"

"I was hunting Orphans," said Natsuki as she pulled out a pomegranate from her pocket. "Here."

Shizuru didn't take it, despite her suspicious craving and dry mouth.

"Natsuki, you should not be running about in your state."

Even as she said this, Shizuru noticed that Natsuki looked perfect for someone who was supposed to have been injured.

"I'm fine," Natsuki confirmed, narrowing her eyes. She played with the pomegranate in her hand by throwing it from one to the other. "You shouldn't worry so damn much."

"What did I tell Natsuki about swearing?" Shizuru was in a bit of a playful mood all of a sudden. "You seem to be better."

"I feel better around you, that's why," said Natsuki.

"Natsuki, is that a declaration of love?" Shizuru mocked.

"Maybe."

Shizuru had to pause for a second. She stared at Natsuki.

Was she flirting? No, that wasn't Natsuki's style at all. She never flirted, not even with the Yuuichi boy. She tended to be either very straightforward or very cryptic. Something was wrong here.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" asked Shizuru. Natsuki laughed and her laugh sounded so new, so revitalising, that Shizuru felt her face grow hot with… with… something. Something indescribable, something driven, something—

"I already told you, I'm fine," she replied as she threw the pomegranate at Shizuru's feet. Shizuru tugged at her collar and smiled.

"Well, Natsuki certainly seems _fine_," said Shizuru as she turned her face away to futilely hide her obvious blush.

"I hope so," said Natsuki, taking a predatory step towards Shizuru. "Shizuru? Would you look at me?"

Shizuru turned, but sorely regretted it, for Natsuki suddenly grabbed her hair and yanked her into a rough kiss.

Shizuru's eyes widened and she tried to pull away, but Natsuki happened to be quite strong.

"Natsuki," Shizuru breathed once she managed to pull away for a second, "this isn't right—"

"I'll make it right," Natsuki hissed before pushing her tongue into Shizuru's mouth.

Too much, _too much._

Shizuru released a moan and hesitantly had her hands roam Natsuki's back.

Things grew a little heated as Natsuki's fingers found the skin under Shizuru's blouse and Shizuru's lips found her collarbone, but it was abruptly ended when Natsuki suddenly yanked away. She stood upright and looked over to where a distinctive sound was coming from. Shizuru could hardly hear anything with the blood rushing in her ears.

"Shizuru?" she heard the muffled voice of Midori. "You alright? I'm hearing voices…"

Natsuki quickly fled, skimming past trees and kicking past bushes and scrubs.

"Wait, Natsuki," Shizuru called out, but Natsuki was already long gone. Shizuru heard shuffling from the side and turned to see Midori and Gakutenou running in.

"Shizuru, didn't you hear me calling you?" said Midori, looking a little worried. She paused and her eyes scanned Shizuru's form before she muttered, "You look roughed up. Did an Orphan come by here?"

"No, of course not, Miss Midori," said Shizuru as she began to fix up her hair. "I was merely sleeping."

"It sounded like you were having one hell of a dream!" said Midori with a suggestive whistle. Shizuru tugged down her blouse seeing as a part of her underwear was showing.

"Well, let's keep going, shall we?" said Midori as she threw Shizuru a pomegranate.

Shizuru stared down at it before handing it back to Midori.

"I'm not very hungry, thank you," Shizuru said rather hoarsely.

"Uh… okay, I'll save it for later," said Midori as she shoved it into the pocket of her signature blue track jacket. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"Tomoe, this doesn't seem right," Miya mumbled as she stared at Tomoe hack away at an Orphan, spilling its ink everywhere. Tomoe turned to her with a raised brow, silently asking her to elaborate. "We're supposed to be finding Natsuki."

"We'll find her when we find her," Tomoe said simply. "Right now, we're killing Orphans. We're too far behind and if Kuga wants to get herself killed, then so be it. That's hardly my problem."

Miya was silent for a moment as Tomoe turned back around to continue cutting into the Orphan with her Lochaber.

Then there was a squeal.

Tomoe paused in her cutting and her head snapped upwards. Miya saw a flash in her eye and she could only hold her breath. Tomoe was usually dangerous whenever that look was in her eye.

After a pause, there was another squeal and a pig came waddling in.

Miya covered her eyes. She knew what was coming.

There was silence before the whistling of a blade was heard before an abrupt thunk. A bloodcurdling squeal tore into Miya's ears and she tensed up. The squealing continued and, all throughout, Tomoe's crazed chuckles filtered through the sounds of a suffering creature mixed with the tearing and the whistling.

All the while, Miya could only shield her eyes.

* * *

Natsuki and the young man approached a small community in the middle of the forest. It was populated by little huts and it was lively with agriculture. Women tended to the plants as men came and walked about with animals slung over their shoulders.

The man led her deeper into the little society. The people stopped to stare at her as if she was some type of alien.

The man finally entered one of the large cabins made of wood. Natsuki went in after him. In that cabin was a circle of men, all of which looked old and severe.

The oldest of the circle stared at Natsuki's guide then at Natsuki herself. There was an uncomfortable silence as they all stood there. Natsuki raised a hand in greeting.

"Hi."

The circle of men didn't say a word in response. Natsuki felt very uncomfortable now.

"Hello," said the oldest. Natsuki smiled a bit. "Pardon my Japanese… but what is your name, young woman?"

"Kuga Natsuki," Natsuki replied. The men of the circle nodded, understanding this. The oldest in the circle waved his hand at the younger man, telling him to leave. The man nodded, flashed a smile at Natsuki, and slipped away, leaving her alone.

"Sit," said the elder. Natsuki complied. "I have seen your kind before. They came in a big group and they talked with us, teaching us Japanese. They came asking for things we did not have on us. What do you come for?"

"Uh… I was sent here," she replied simply.

"Why?"

What could Natsuki say to this? Should she tell the truth? That would take too much explaining…

"Vacation," said Natsuki quickly. She mentally kicked herself in the mouth. "You know, travelling? For fun?"

"I see," he said. There was a pause before he pointed over to her face. "I see that you are hurt. I have some herbs that may heal you."

Natsuki's eyes widened and she felt her face only to feel irritable cuts and some flaking skin. She needed a mirror. Was her hair alright?

She touched her hairline and felt around her scalp.

Natsuki sighed. Hair was fine.

The elder spoke to his friends in an indistinguishable language Natsuki had never heard before. They nodded and one of them pushed himself up to his feet. He shuffled over to what seemed like a workshop in the corner and grabbed a few herbs and a mortar carrying a wooden pestle.

"So, Kuga," said the elder. Natsuki turned back to him. "Is there anyone else here?"

"Yes," replied Natsuki. The elder turned back to his brethren and they spoke in hushed voices. The elder held up a hand to silence them as the doctor of the circle came shuffling back with the mortar cupped in his hand lovingly. He handed it to Natsuki and she received it with care.

The substance made Natsuki's eyes water and it stole all her will power not to make an insulting face. She couldn't possibly drink (eat?) this greyish goop which they presented to her. She didn't know if it could kill her.

"Drink," the oldest said calmly.

Natsuki smiled at him before drinking up the substance. She choked halfway, but since she was already half done, she might as well finish the rest. When she was finished, it took her a moment of silence not to have it come back out. She took in deep breaths and screwed her eyes shut, pushing the substance down her throat.

"Ugh," she said quietly, wiping her mouth with her rag-covered arm. She stared at her arm to see that the rags tightly wound around it were soaked in blood. She sighed and looked up at the elder. "What's your name?"

"My name is Raini," he said shortly. "I am the chief."

Natsuki nodded. The old doctor took the mortar from Natsuki's bony hands before taking it back to the little workshop in the corner. He started to work on a paste.

"What did the people look like?" Natsuki asked out of curiosity. "The people who came before me?"

Raini was hesitant. He didn't seem to know how to express his answer.

"They were… men dressed in black," he said slowly. "They had… big black eyes over their real eyes, too."

"Black eyes," Natsuki repeated, confused. Then it clicked. Maybe he meant shades?

"They were accompanied by a small girl who had lost the use of her legs," he said. "I believe she was the chief of the place she came from. She ordered around the men in black."

Mashiro.

"What did she ask for?" Natsuki inquired.

"Treasure," replied Raini. "They looked through our things and they found nothing. They called us liars and left."

Now why would Mashiro go and ask for treasure? That didn't sound anything like her, really. She was much gentler than that.

However, when motivated, Mashiro could prove to be a dire threat.

"You must rest, sister," said Raini with a smile. He grabbed his cane and spoke to one of the other men in the circle, motioning to Natsuki. The man nodded and stood up briskly. He went up Nastuki and muttered, "Follow me," before brushing past her. Natsuki sprang to her feet and thanked Raini before leaving.

The chief smiled.

* * *

Shizuru frowned.

She felt her lips for the fifth time that afternoon. They were a bit swollen. Tasted a bit like pomegranate, too.

She and Midori went back to hunting for Natsuki in silence. Shizuru didn't know what to say or what to think. She was simply stunned into silence after that (wonderful) shocking event.

What would happen the next time she met Natsuki? Greet her like always? Have a chat? Yes, they really should talk about what just happened.

But that was a tinge embarrassing. How do you start a conversation about a kiss?

"That kid always likes to hide," mumbled Midori as she poked through the bushes from her perch on Gakutenou. Shizuru decided to walk. She didn't feel that sitting down would help with her whirring emotions.

Shizuru felt her face rise in temperature and she sighed as lightly as possible. There a craving, to see Natsuki, to be near her, but she knew very well that she couldn't without losing her perfected control. What was happening with her? Natsuki was her friend. If anything, one of her two closest friends. She couldn't possibly see her as anything more, it was all wrong.

Shizuru never thought she would witness the day where she was required to reject Natsuki. She could discourage anyone else, but never Natsuki.

Things were really beginning to change around here. The desire to escape the island only grew stronger and Shizuru was determined to leave as quickly as possible so that she could live her life normally once again. How she wished she could enjoy the luxuries of tea again. She was in desperate need of it now. Her nerves were frazzled to the point where she felt herself giving into impulses much faster than usual.

Shizuru's impulses were never the best things to give in to.

Shizuru clutched her naginata tightly and thought to herself, "You have Tomoe. Find yourself."

And she would repeat this in her mind over and over…


End file.
